Smoke generating systems for radio controlled aircraft have been developed in the past. These systems typically involve the installation of equipment, such as a pump and a storage tank, within the aircraft. Equipment size and weight constraints limit the use of such systems to only the largest aircraft which are the most expensive to build and fly. Moreover, because these systems are not easily removed from an aircraft after installation, the purchase of multiple systems is required if the concurrent ownership of more than one aircraft with skywriting capabilities is desired by a hobbyist. A need, therefore, exists for a compact smoke generator which can be easily moved among two or more aircraft by a hobbyist.